Vanilla Villa
Mirror Master | new = | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Mirror Master}} Story Mr. Toffee wants to have tea with Tiffi, but he's too tall to fit in the vanilla villa. Tiffi brings out a fun house mirror, having tea with Mr. Toffee's reflection instead. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 1982 is the first level with a candy bomb with only 2 moves. Levels Vanilla Villa is a very hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard levels: and , five hard levels: , , , , and , and four very hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Custard Coast. Gallery Story= EP133 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1971 Reality.png|Level 1971 - |link=Level 1971 Level 1972 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1972 - |link=Level 1972 Level 1973 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1973 - |link=Level 1973 Level 1974 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1974 - |link=Level 1974 Level 1975 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1975 - |link=Level 1975 Level 1976 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1976 - |link=Level 1976 Level 1977 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1977 - |link=Level 1977 Level 1978 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1978 - |link=Level 1978 Level 1979 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1979 - |link=Level 1979 Level 1980 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1980 - |link=Level 1980 Level 1981 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1981 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1981 Level 1981 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1981 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1981 Level 1982 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1982 - |link=Level 1982 Level 1983 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1983 - |link=Level 1983 Level 1984 Reality.png|Level 1984 - |link=Level 1984 Level 1985 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1985 - |link=Level 1985 |-| Champion title= Mirror Master.png|Champion title|link=Mirror Master Episode 133 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 133 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Vanillavilla.png|Episode icon Trivia *If you look carefully, the strawberry on the episode map looks like one from Farm Heroes Saga. *This episode breaks the trends of Sugar Shrubs and resembles the episodes from worlds 10 to 20: **This episode has more than five jelly levels. **Moves are absent in this episode. **Mixed levels are fewer than other level types. *This is the third episode with a tea party theme. *Sugar chests are absent in this episode. *This episode name shares its first word with Vanilla Valley. **This is one of only two episodes in the entire game with the word "vanilla" in its name, Vanilla Valley is the other episode. **Currently, this episode has all levels listed in the hard level gallery. *The background of this episode looks nearly like episode in . *A villa is a large and luxurious country house. Despite this, the story says that Mr. Toffee still can't fit in the villa. *This episode shares the name of the 116th episode of Candy Crush Soda Saga. *On Flash version this is the last episode featuring Mr. Toffee where there are still unreleased episodes afterwards. His next appearance marks the end of Flash version. *One painting on the wall of the villa is of a Coconut Wheel. Another is of a bowl of fruit, composed of multiple candy colours and a colour bomb. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Building-themed episodes